In recent years, there has been a growing recognition of the role of a number of different types of therapeutics in enhancing the health and well being of the mind, body and spirit. It is generally known, for instance, that many ancient therapies that were developed from things that were naturally available have been rediscovered and placed into common use to thereby take advantage of some of the oldest and most basic forms of holistic healing. Specifically, there is now widespread recognition of the benefits that can be derived from the utilization of candle therapy, waterflow therapy, and aromatherapy among others.
Although these forms of therapeutics have been practiced for thousands of years, it has only been in recent years they have experienced popularity throughout the mainstream of our modem culture. This has come about in no small part as a result of more and more people returning to a holistic lifestyle, recognizing the importance of treating the mind, body and spirit to achieve optimum health and wellness. In this regard, modem day scientific research has verified not only the emotional benefits, but also the physical benefits to be derived from candle therapy, waterflow therapy, and aromatherapy.
In other words, we have once again developed a keen awareness and appreciation of what nature has always offered for achieving health and wellness of the mind, body and spirit. This has come about in response to an ever increasing awareness of the illnesses that pervade society and the stresses that are caused by the fast pace of modem life. While conventional medicine provides some solutions, there is a recognition that nature can provide a complement to conventional medicine to make it possible to live more balanced lives.
From this recognition, there have been significant developments in candle therapy, waterflow therapy, and aromatherapy products and techniques. It seems, however, that each of these therapeutics has developed independently, which means that products for practicing each of these forms of therapy must be purchased and used separately. For this reason, there has been a need for developing a device and kit that combines the benefits of candle therapy, waterflow therapy, and aromatherapy.